inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AdventureWriter28/Spoilers and Future Releases
Again..... I've made up two more new templates. And is the "spoiler" template and the "future release" template. And, I'll explain on what articles this two templates should be implemented. Before that, I'll remind everyone when this blog was created, this was created during December 10, 2011. Spoiler Template 1. Death of Character- Think about it, what comes into your mind that is most shocking? If we all rank it, it would "death" of a character. In other words, deceased characters receive more "shock" than ever so, for every deceased character, the "Spoiler template" should be added. As such, examples would be Kageyama Reiji and some others as well....... that are deceased..... 2. Major Plot Twist containers?- Yep, I think you can guess what I meant by this, our rank one plot twist shocker is Gouenji revealed to be Ishido, in other words, he's the most obvious person that should have this "spoiler template" also. Anyways, all other characters that have a plot twist in their plot section should have this "spoiler template", and it would be..... Endou, Kidou, Kanon and many more that would probably fill my blog if I said all of it. Another character would be Endou Daisuke, hence remember him revealed to be alive, when everyone thought he was dead? >_> Though, his disguise isn't good >_> Also, Natsumi revealed to have married Endou? That's also a big spoiler. 3. Bad Guys/Villains/Antagonists?- Anyways, examples would be (Again..... Gouenji goes here again >_> Why did he have to be the Holy Emperor?!) Gouenji, Ikarashi, Garshield, Kageyama. 4. REAPPERANCES!!!!!! IN GO!!!!!!- Well, old characters reappering in GO (hence 10 years after) is already a spoiler enough for those who have not watched GO yet, also, seeing their new looks 10 years after itself, is another spoiler (and since GO is not showed yet on the dub, i think this reason enough is a big cause.) 5. Health Status- Well..... when I meant by this, I would probably be pointing on characters that are comatosed or revealed to have dieseases, and if their disease is cured, that info itself can be a spoiler (though not that huge), and example of characters falling under these would be: Gouenji Yuuka- (she was formerly comatosed right?) Hibiki Seigou- (He had a heart attack and a good thing he didn't die just yet during the third season, since Kageyama already died there in season 3 O_O) FINALLY, TAKE NOTE, DO NOT CREATE A CATEGORY CALLED "SPOILERS" OR I WILL SUE YOU! (Nah..... Just joking on the "sue" part, there's no way I can file a case O_O, though, please do NOT create a category "Spoilers") Future Release Template Okay, this template should be implemented on pages that are STILL TO BE RELEASED, IN OTHER WORDS, THIS HAS NOT APPEARED IN THE ANIME/GAME YET...... Also, pages having this "future release template" should NOT FALL UNDER THE "STUB" CATEGORY/TEMPLATE. I know that Stubs are articles that need more info, but that's because those are articles that can have MORE info, but for articles containing informationt that is still yet to be released, we do not have the right amount of info to add on that article. The Future release template should be removed on a page, once it has OFFICIALLY appeared in the anime/game. An example of an article to put this template would be the Extend Zone hissatsu, since it has not been released to the anime and game yet. (TAKE NOTE THAT THIS BLOG WAS CREATED BEFORE THE IE GO GAME WAS RELEASED, AS SUCH, EXTEND ZONE STILL HAS NOT APPEARED YET) Also, there's Sunshine Force and some more...... Games like the Inazuma Eleven Future Mobile game, should have the "Future Release" Template, since that game also is still to be released. (TAKE NOTE AGAIN..... THAT THIS BLOG WAS CREATED BEFORE THE RELEASE OF THE MOBILE GAME) FINALLY, TAKE NOTE AGAIN, DO NOT CREATE A CATEGORY CALLED "FUTURE RELEASE" OR "TO BE RELEASED" or any category like that. 'To add it' To add the spoilers template, add it like this: and for the future release, add it like this: . Then both will appear like this: For Spoilers: For Future Release: NOW..... Now, I'm done talking about the two templates, anyways, if anyone has questions, or has better ideas for the two templates, please comment or leave a message on my talk page. Also, i'd like to know others reaction about this two new templates! And again..... If anyone asks me to create a keshin template for keshin articles, I'm gonna say it again... The IE GO game is still not released, as such, who knows if this keshin's have elements, or types or evolutions, as such we have to wait for the game for full info, so that we can have a really great template for the keshins. Other than that........ I now need to focus back on creating two new other templates, the game template and movie template >_> (If I have the time O___O) P.S. Who here wants to create/knows how to create a navigational template? If there is a person, please tell me! (Since, I don't have the time to do it >_>) Other than that..... Are there any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Reactions? (Or Violent Reactions O_O Okay I'm not freaking serious about the violent reactions part, as much as possible, no violent reactions please O_O) (AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 08:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts